


Familiarity

by kvisan



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Nux Lives, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvisan/pseuds/kvisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable sneaks out of the Vault and meets Nux several times over the years. He doesn't realize she's a Wife. Slit and The Dag eventually catch on.</p><p>shameless PWP. very mild power exchange play/femdom, *very* vague reference to past trauma.</p><p>this tried to be a 5 times/1 time fic but I failed. Fill for this prompt: http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=279234#cmt279234</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i-iii

i. friends

The halls were anything but quiet this far down into the Citadel. Capable stopped bothering to tiptoe after she passed a huge, cavernous room filled with gears and machinery, making a racket that doubled and trebled itself on the stone walls. Besides, bothering to walk quietly would make her stand out. She let her bootheels ring on the stone, though she could barely hear them over the roar and grind.

She’d bundled her hair under a stained rag, careful not to let even one brilliant red strand show. Her hair would mark her even more surely than walking softly down here. 

Miss Giddy wouldn’t miss her for hours, and he wouldn’t be back for at least a week. Capable had planned, counting the days carefully and asking sly questions of the Servitors. If she couldn’t escape (and she’d considered that), she could at least learn about the Citadel and its workings while she was enslaved here.

As if in answer to her, Capable’s chastity belt clinked under the skirt she’d pinched from Miss Giddy’s dresser. Her hand snapped down reflexively to grip at the padlock on her hip to silence it. She cursed quietly and ducked into an alcove to draw her skirt up and readjust the strip of fabric she’d wound around it to keep it quiet.

She was just re-tying the strip again when footsteps sounded down the hall. Too close for her to make a break for it without being seen. Her heart jumped into her throat. Should she run anyway? Try to hide? No, that’s stupid. She tucked herself into a ball and hid her face in her knees, hoping.

The footsteps stopped and so did Capable’s breath. She forced her shoulders to move as someone stepped closer, closer...

“Are you alright?” asked someone. Capable’s head snapped up. She felt his cool hand on her arm before she registered his deathly white face and black-ringed eyes. She ducked her head again, wishing she could hide behind her hair.  
A War Boy. Or a pup, maybe? He was relatively unscarred and slender, and didn't even have a chest brand yet. 

Capable didn't dare to look at his face, in case he recognized her. He crouched in front of her, craning his neck to try to look at her face.

The War Boy hadn't removed his hand from her upper arm, and she hadn't answered. 

"Don't be afraid," he said softly. "I won't hurt you. Were you taken in the last raid?"

Capable hid her face again, afraid to speak.

"You're one of us now," said the War Boy, and he plopped down next to her. "I used to miss my old home too, when I was a pup. Do they call the little Servitors pups too? Were you a pup?"

Capable silently thanked any gods that were listening that he hadn't seen through her disguise. She took a deep breath, and the War Boy seemed to take that as a sign to keep talking. 

"My name's Nux," he said, and nudged her with his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me your name, but I want to know it. I like making friends. Even though we're strictly not supposed to talk to the Servitors. I think it's because we go to Walhalla when we die and you can't. Sorry." He paused and looked sidelong at Capable. 

She had raised her eyes, careful to keep her face half-hidden, when he said the word 'friends' and didn't lower her head again when he glanced at her. His eyes were bright cornflower blue, startling amid the black and white paint. It was difficult to tell what kind of expression he was making, but his eyes were kind. 

Joe's eyes were blue too. But they were not kind.

Nux bared his teeth at her, and Capable realized he was smiling. 

A bell deep within the Citadel began to toll, and this seemed to mean something to Nux, because he sprang to his feet, startling Capable. 

"Sorry!" he said hurriedly. "Shift change! I hope you feel better!" And he dashed off along the corridor, a blur of white limbs. Capable stared after him. 

Friends.

ii. addicted

Nux thought about the scared girl in the hallway occasionally. Well, a lot. But he also thought a lot as it was, so it was more that she took up more thoughts than she should have. There she was in his mind's eye when he was welding, driving, sweeping the shop floor, eating in the mess hall, shoving other war boys in the clay pits, or getting a blood transfusion. 

He hadn't even seen her whole face, just her eyes. Lovely dark eyes, like the deep aquifer beneath the citadel. And no tears. No wasting precious moisture. A smart girl. 

Slit, noticing Nux's distracted state, took the opportunity to whack him upside the head. Nux's teeth clicked together hard, and his head jerked sideways.

"Head in the clouds again, Nuxie?" 

Nux grimaced automatically at the nickname, and made to retaliate, but the larger war boy was too fast for him. They tussled briefly, Slit won, and Nux subsided. 

"Head's not in the clouds," he mumbled, tapping his spoon on the edge of his bowl absently. "Clouds are toxic. My head wasn't anywhere like that."

"Good," said Slit. "Tomorrow we're out raiding, so tonight they want ya t’check over the Doof rig."

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

Slit shrugged. "I dunno, I just got told to send you over. Probably that sparky stuff you're so good at."

"Aww Slit, you think I'm good at something?" 

"No," said Slit, smoothly. "You're terrible at everything and I hate you." His (too-wide) smile belied his words, and Nux chuckled and abandoned his bowl of mush.

The Doof rig was in fine form, as it turned out, and checking the wiring only took a quarter of a shift. Nux left the electric shop in high spirits, almost skipping as he headed up to see if anyone in the pump room needed help. Easy work.

He started up the stone corridor that led directly to the pump room and realized this was the same hallway he'd met the girl in! Nux laughed quietly to himself. Wouldn't it be funny if he met her here again, with three-quarters of a shift to talk to her? Maybe this time he could weasel her name out of her.

He glanced at the little alcove she'd been hiding in as he went past. Then he stopped, walked backwards a few steps, and looked again. Nope, not his imagination. There she was, huddled in the alcove, this time with a looser scarf pinned over her lower face.

"Hi," said Nux, so excitedly his voice cracked a bit. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Uh, hi. Remember me? Nux? I remember you."

The girl looked just as startled as she had before, but she nodded.

And then she spoke. Carefully, slowly, but clearly.

"Hi, Nux. I remember you, too."

Nux grinned wildly at her and sat down in the alcove as well.

"Are you still sad like before, or are you better now?"

The corners of her eyes crinkled up and Nux could see the hint of a smile through the light cloth that covered her face.  
"I'm better, I think," she said. "Are all the War Boys as cheerful as you?"

"Oh," said Nux. "Not really? I get called a pup a lot still, even though I'm all done being Stitched now. See?" He scooted closer to her,to show her that under the paint on his lips, there were new scars, parallel lines that made his mouth look like the teeth of a skull.

The girl gasped softly, and her hand twitched as though she wanted to reach out to him, but didn't let herself.  
"Did it hurt?" she asked tentatively. 

"Hah. Yeah," said Nux. "But not anymore. Do you wanna touch? It's ok." 

She raised her hand and brushed her fingertips across his lips, and Nux felt something like a chill roll across his skin. He shivered, and she jerked her hand back, eyes wide.

"Did I hurt you?"

Nux smiled at her and shook his head. She put her hand out again and touched his jaw, and rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip. Suddenly it was a little harder to breathe.

"Why did they do this to you?" she said, and she seemed to have the same shortness of breath as she pet his cheek.  
"It's, uh," Nux cast about for the right words. "It's for completing training. An honor." He slowly lifted his hand, touched the fabric she'd pinned over her nose and mouth. "Did you get marks too? Are they secret?"

Her lovely eyes widened and what he could see of her cheeks turned pink. 

"Yeah, secret," she said. "Something like that." Under his fingers, he felt her smile. 

Everything about this was sudden. Her appearance, his inability to take anything but shallow breaths, and now how close their faces had become. 

It seemed so natural to cup her jaw as she was his, and to tilt her face upwards and press his scarred lips to hers, through the veil. Her eyes fluttered closed and he closed his as well, and suddenly he could breathe again, with the scent of her so warm and close. 

Her lips moved against his, under the rough cloth, and a small sigh escaped her. She pulled away, but her other hand came up to cradle his face. "Nux," she breathed, and this must be how his name was meant to sound.  
"I still don't know your name," he said, and opened his eyes to hers.

"I can't tell you," she said, and her sweet voice was wistful. "But... can we go somewhere darker?"

He pulled her by the hand into the pump room, into the shadows where the swing shift Machinists wouldn't see them and where he could only see her barest outline. There, she removed the cloth from her face, and he let her back him up against the wall and stand on tiptoes to crush her mouth against his. 

Her lips were soft, warm, and unscarred. She tasted sweet and clean, like aqua cola. Nux wondered if he could become addicted. 

 

iii. different

Capable clung to the cliff face, her borrowed skirt whipping about her legs in the wind and stinging. She hadn't expected it to be so cold this high up, and the shawl she'd knotted tightly around her chest barely did anything against the freezing wind. Only a few more arm-spans, then she'd be out of the wind.

Her fingers cramped, her legs shook, but she made it to the upper ledge of the Milk Mothers' balcony and dropped onto the dirt floor. She crouched there, panting, flexing her fingers and shivering before she un-knotted the shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her hair was tucked tightly under a kerchief again, and this time she had a plan for the belt.

Most of the Milk Mothers were asleep, but one of them was not. Her eyes glinted in the half-light from the desert sky, and she leaned forward in her chair, a baby asleep in the crook of her arm.

"Capable," she said quietly. "You made it."

"The climb was harder than I thought, but yeah," said Capable, and crossed the balcony to embrace her friend. "How are you, Tallah?"

"I'm holding up," said Tallah, and then eyed Capable with pity. "Anything is better than breeding."  
Capable shrugged. "It helps to break the rules like this," she said, and kilted the skirt up above her belt. "You got the picks?"

Tallah grinned, her round face lighting up, and produced a set of lockpicks from somewhere in her diaphanous white dress. "Let's get this damned thing off of you."

It only took Tallah a few minutes before the first lock, then the second lock clicked open. The belt fell away from her hips, Capable breathed a sigh of relief. She was free, even if it was only for the night. 

"You only have a few hours, dear," cautioned Tallah, kicking the belt under her chair. "And make sure he doesn't tire you out so much that you can't climb back." She winked.

Capable laughed quietly and stole away into the dark hallways, pinning her shawl over her face as she went.  
Nux awaited her in the shadows of the pump room, and she almost threw herself into his arms. She felt his breath quicken as his arms came up around her, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Nux," she said, muffled against his chest. 

"I still don't know your name," he said ruefully, but his embrace didn't falter until he felt her pull away first.  
Capable unpinned her veil and pulled him further into the dark. There, she couldn't see him but she could feel his breath hot against her neck as he pressed her against the wall. She stroked his bare back and sighed as he pushed his hips flush against hers.

"You know me like this," she whispered. "You don't need to know my name." 

Nux kissed her then, deeply, and his hands strayed to her waist, her lower back. She’d never let him touch her below the waist before, because of the belt, but this time she took his hands and moved them over her hips, and he tensed.  
“Are you- is this okay?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she said, and he let out his breath in a shuddering exhale as he touched her. His hands were gentle but the glint of his eyes in the dark looked wild and hungry. Capable swallowed hard. She was glad of the darkness.

“Nux, I-”

He drew back swiftly. “What do you need?”

“Can we- can you-” She couldn’t say it, so she pressed down on his shoulders and he went to his knees before her.  
“Anything,” he said breathlessly. and she untied first the skirt and then the thin cloth that protected her skin from the belt, leaving her completely bared before him.

He looked up at her in wonder, and she knew in that moment that his blue eyes would never again remind her of the Immortan’s. Nux’s expression, even through his skull paint, was worshipful and innocent. 

Capable felt more heat gather at the apex of her thighs as Nux reverently stroked her legs, his callused and scarred palms making goosebumps rise wherever he touched her. She tried to remember what Angharad had showed her about giving herself pleasure before they had to wear the belts, and her hand strayed between her legs as Nux pressed his lips to the crease of her thighs.

His breath fanned over her bare skin as he watched her touch herself, his cheek pressed against her hip. Just rubbing the little button of flesh at the top of her folds felt so good, and her fingers dipped farther back into her cunt. She brought them away wet, and Nux caught his breath. 

“Wow,” he said, and before she could go back to touching herself, he took her fingers into his mouth and licked her wetness from them, his eyes fluttering closed. Capable felt like she’d been struck by lightning, flushed and alive.  
“Can I touch?” asked Nux, letting her fingers fall from his lips.

“Not yet,” she said, and touched herself again, rubbing hard against her clit with the heel of her hand as she dipped her fingers in again. This time Nux took her hand and sucked hard on her fingers, one by one. She noticed in the dim light that he was rubbing himself through his leather pants with his free hand, and that sent another bolt of arousal through her. A few hours was not enough. She wanted to torment him for days like this.

“Please, can I touch you?” begged Nux, trailing his fingers up her inner thigh and stopping just short of her cunt. Capable laughed breathlessly and rubbed at her clit again, enjoying Nux’s little desperate sounds as she slowly brought her fingers to her folds again. This time she stroked his cheek with her other hand as he licked her fingers clean.

“Now you can touch,” she said, expecting Nux to touch her eagerly, but he only smiled softly and petted the delicate skin of her inner thighs. 

“Let me lick it from your fingers one more time,” he said, and she acquiesced, wetting her fingers and bringing them to his lips. This time, as he took her fingers into his mouth, she felt him press his own fingers into her wetness, then gently up into her cunt. She gasped quietly and felt him hum contentedly in response. 

Nux pulled her fingers from his mouth languidly and smiled up at her, his fingers moving slowly inside her.  
“You taste so shiny,” he said softly, and pressed his lips to the short curls that covered her mound. Capable could barely think as he drew his fingers out of her and licked them again. Then, glancing up at her face, he leaned in and licked hard on her clit. 

“Ah-- Nux,” she sighed, and cradled the back of his head as he pushed his tongue eagerly into her cunt. She couldn’t help grinding a little against his mouth, and he groaned deep in his throat and let her, his hands trembling on the backs of her thighs. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

Nux hummed in assent, and Capable let her head fall back as he eased first one, then two fingers into her, his tongue circling her clit. He quickly discovered the place to press inside of her that made her moan and thrust down onto his fingers and mouth, and soon she was coming apart, and Nux’s tongue and hands were the only things she could focus on.

Capable came down slowly from the first orgasm she’d had in a long time, the first one ever given to her by another person, and slid down the concrete wall to sit level with Nux, who took her into his arms as she tried to remember how to breathe properly. He kissed her, gently, and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. 

This wasn’t like being bred, she thought, as Nux pressed light kisses to her neck and collarbone. This was better. This was different.


	2. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter Dag & Slit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't want to make you guys wait until I finished all 3 remaining parts, so here's part iv!

iv. desperately

The Dag had tried to leave twice, but Capable wouldn't let her.

"You wanted to do this, remember?"

"I didn't know it would be this hard to wait!" hissed Dag, rubbing at the slightly raw skin where her belt usually rested on her hips. "I thought they'd meet us here!"

"They'll be here," said Capable, with conviction. She pulled Dag's hand away and turned her face up. "This'll be good. I promised, didn't I?"

Dag smiled nervously, and Capable embraced her. "If nothing else, we're here and we haven't got belts. We can do whatever we want." She pulled Dag's slighter body against hers, and Dag giggled quietly.

"We could also do this in the Vault, you know," she said, her hands moving under Capable's shirt.

"It's not the same in the Vault and you know it," said Capable, opening her shirt, and she leaned in to steal a kiss before Dag bent her head to Capable's breasts. It was true that they could do this in the Vault, strip down and suckle at each other like this, but only Dag could derive the kind of pleasure from it that the rest of them were barred from with the belts. But here, there were no belts, so nothing stopped Dag from slipping her hand between Capable's thighs, her clever fingers finding just where to press through the rough fabric of Capable's skirt. 

"Been wanting to touch you like this," murmured Dag, her lips against Capable's nipple, her warm breath making the little nub of flesh harden. Capable could only sigh in reply.

Soon, they had to compromise with positions because Dag was so tall, so Dag pressed Capable against the wall and nudged her longer thigh between Capable's and Capable drew up Dag's skirt and rubbed her through the thin cloth, their foreheads pressed together and their breathing quick. 

Capable had almost brought herself to orgasm against Dag's thigh when she noticed they had an audience. She nearly panicked, her hands flying up to shove Dag behind her, but Nux's voice was unmistakable.

"When you said to bring a friend I didn't think we'd also get a show," he said, smiling at his companion, a pale shadow behind him, just barely shorter and more muscled. "What do you think?"

"Shiny,” said the other War Boy, clearly looking the two women up and down in the dimness. His voice was low and hoarse, an almost harmonious counterpoint to Nux’s smoother, lighter baritone.

Dag’s body tensed against Capable as the War Boys drew closer and the other War Boy backed Nux into the wall and pinned him there with a hand on the taller man’s throat. Nux let out a sigh of pleasure and smiled across at Capable as his friend bit down on his neck.

“This is my Lancer--” he began, but couldn’t finish his sentence because the other War Boy suddenly occupied his lips with a rough kiss. 

“Don’t just give my name like that,” he growled, pulling away. “Not even pretty girls get my name for free, ‘specially if they don’t give theirs in return.”

“What does it cost, then?” asked Dag, her usually high voice sounding huskier as she pressed against Capable.   
“How ‘bout a kiss,” he said, and even in the dark Capable could see his teeth and the metal staples in his cheeks glinting as he smiled. "To start."

"Fair enough,” said Dag, and then she kissed Capable, long and slow, leaving her panting when she pulled away. “Pass that on to Nux, would you?” 

Capable nodded, smiling as Dag grinned wickedly at her, and then reached for Nux. He kissed her hard, his mouth opening eagerly against hers. She pulled back, gripping the back of his neck tightly.

“Silly Nux, weren’t you watching? Go slower,” she admonished him, and felt both Dag and the other War Boy laugh softly as she pulled Nux toward her. He obediently kissed her more languidly this time, and Capable unconsciously rolled her hips against Dag’s thigh as Nux pulled away.

“Now you can give it to him,” said Dag, gesturing, and Nux took his Lancer’s face in his hands and they kissed with the same intimate familiarity but only a hint of the tenderness with which Dag had kissed her. Capable got the impression that their kisses usually involved a lot more biting. 

When Nux finally pulled back from his Lancer, they were both breathing heavily as well, and Capable could tell Nux was pressed hard against the other man in much the same way that she was grinding against Dag.

“Good ‘nuf for me," said Nux's Lancer, and he reached over, aiming to brush his fingers over Dag's jawline. "Come closer and I'll tell you my name."

Dag caught his hand before he could touch her, and brought his fingers to Capable's lips instead. "You can tell her, first," said Dag playfully, "and then she'll tell Nux and he can tell me."

"But I already--" began Nux earnestly.

"Hush," said Capable, laughing. "It's a game, silly." 

The Lancer laughed too, in his strange rough voice. "I’ll give ya mine if ya give me yours," he said, and Capable found herself being passed from Dag's arms into his. Nux was a few inches taller than Dag, and his Lancer was a few inches shorter, so didn't have to bend his head nearly as much to whisper against her ear.

"My name’s Slit," he said, and then moved lower to lightly suck on the delicate skin just beneath her ear before he spun her in his arms to face Nux, who Dag had embraced with enthusiasm. 

Capable reached out to him and cupped her hand at the back of his bare skull, standing on tiptoe to be able to whisper in his ear, trailing her lips on his neck. Then she bit him, hard like Slit had, tasting war paint and the salt of his skin, eliciting a small cry of surprised arousal from Nux. Slit rumbled in approval, his arms coming about her tighter.

Nux drew from her slowly, eyes half-lidded, and turned to Dag. Capable felt Slit move almost convulsively against her as Nux pressed his lips to Dag's pale throat, opening his mouth to taste her skin. Dag sighed happily, enjoying Nux's gentle touch, and Slit's hands brushed over Capable's ribcage under her open tunic. 

His hands were rough like Nux's and his calluses were harder and almost painful against her skin, but it felt good when he traced his fingertips along the undersides of her breasts. Capable realized he was waiting for some sign of permission from her, and she took his hands and brought them up to cup her breasts. She felt his breath catch and smiled, arching her back and pressing herself into his hands. 

“So shiny,” Slit breathed, his fingers finding her nipples and teasing them to little points, making her gasp. Nux broke away from kissing Dag (who made a little noise of protest) and grinned at him and Capable. 

“Didn’t I tell you?” said Nux.

“Not even the Wives are this chrome, I bet,” said Slit.

“Slit! That’s blasphemy!” protested Nux, and Dag and Capable both burst out laughing. The War Boys looked at them in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” asked Slit, seemingly unrepentant about the “blasphemy.”

Neither Dag nor Capable had a good answer for that, and Slit and Nux exchanged bewildered looks. 

“Do you know the Wives or something?” asked Nux.

“We see them all the time,” said Capable, and Dag snorted. 

“Yeah, we... work in the Vault,”said Dag.

“Must be nice,” said Slit, almost dreamily, which made Nux laugh. 

“As if you’d be any use to the Wives, you smeg,” he said, and it was Dag and Capable’s turn to exchange a look.

“Speaking of being of use...” said Capable, and pressed back against Slit. He laughed his hoarse laugh and curled his hand around her hipbone, pushing his hips against her ass, letting her feel how hard he was. 

“Somethin’ you wanna use?” he said, and Capable turned in his arms so she was pressed against his chest, her bare skin hot where it touched his. She kissed his lips, lightly, and his stapled cheeks, and the scars and embedded metal on his neck and chest. Finally she knelt before him, working open the buckles of his pants. Slit’s cock was hard and ruddy against his white-painted belly, and he was breathing heavily as Capable touched him tentatively, stroking one finger along the underside. 

“Hey Nux,” she said. Nux hummed, acknowledging her, Dag’s bare breasts against his face. “Wanna show me how to do this?” Nux and Dag conferred quietly, and then Nux came to kneel with Capable and Dag pressed herself against Slit’s side. 

“Three against one, no fair,” protested Slit, snaking his arm around Dag’s waist. She let him keep it there as she kissed him, her fingers exploring his scarred chest. Nux took Slit’s cock in hand, making him moan into Dag’s mouth. Capable pressed close to Nux, and he smiled at her as she straddled his thigh. 

“He likes to go really hard all the time, so the best thing to do at first is the opposite,” said Nux, and pressed his lips lightly to the head as his fingers stroked down Slit’s shaft. Slit broke away from Dag and growled at Nux, but Dag brought his face back roughly and hissed something in his ear that made him stiffen and lean into her. “And don’t worry about hurting him,” Nux continued, and suddenly squeezed Slit hard. “He likes that too.” 

Slit gasped, his hips jerking forward, and Dag’s hand was around his throat. Capable felt herself getting wetter, watching Slit writhe helplessly as Nux touched him as lightly as possible. “I want to try,” she said, and Nux took her hand to show her, but she shook her head and instead leaned forward and licked a long stripe up Slit’s shaft. Slit groaned and tried to reach for her, but Dag snatched his arm away and twisted it behind him.

“Good idea,” said Nux lowly in her ear, his arm around her and his hand resting, almost possessively, low on her hip. He leaned in and licked Slit too, and then he kissed Capable swiftly. Capable heard Dag sigh and looked up to find Dag’s bright eyes watching them intently as she held Slit immobile.

“Both of you do that,” she said breathlessly, and Nux obeyed eagerly, Capable following suit. Their mouths met over Slit’s tip and they kissed again. Nux took Slit’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing out, one hand on Slit’s leg and one holding Capable hard against him as she ground her cunt on his thigh. 

“Now you,” said Nux, and Capable felt almost feverish as Nux petted her encouragingly, his head resting against Slit’s hip so he could watch as she sucked off his Lancer. “Lick him right under the tip,” he murmured to her, his gaze heated. “You look so fucking shiny like this.” Capable hummed at the praise, pleased, and Nux continued.”Look how wrecked he is right now, ‘cause of us.”  
Slit was panting hard, his face buried in Dag’s neck. She’d let him have his arms free, but only so he could rub at her pussy with his blunt fingers and clutch at the stone wall behind him with his other hand. Dag was flushed in the dimness, rubbing herself ardently against him and making little pleased noises. 

Capable cursed quietly, more turned on than she’d ever been in her life. Something about how slender, delicate Dag had Slit, feral and intense, obedient to her every whispered word, and how Slit opened his eyes and looked at Dag like she was something holy.

Like Nux was looking at her.

Slit was saying something softly against Dag’s skin, and Dag laughed sweetly. “He wants to fuck me,” she said, turning to Capable. “Should I let him?”

“Gods, yes,” said Capable breathlessly.

Dag made Slit pick her up and hold her against the wall, and he shifted her weight onto one arm as he rubbed his cock against her, pushing in slowly until his hips were flush against her. “Move,” Dag ordered, her voice almost choked with desire, and Slit drew out of her and pushed in again, and again, steadily, until Dag was breathing as hard as he was, their foreheads pressed together.

Nux held Capable tightly, her back against his chest, one hand on her breast and the other between her legs, as they watched Slit and Dag. Nux’s lips were hot against her ear and his cock was hard, pressed against her ass. Capable couldn’t focus on any one thing, so she drifted, enjoying Nux’s touch and Dag’s breathy moaning and the savage line of Slit’s body as he rocked his hips into Dag.

“Would you be this chrome for me if I took you?” asked Nux lowly, in her ear, and Capable nearly moaned at the thought. She nodded, tried to form words, but Nux’s fingers rubbed hard on her clit and all she could do was push her hips against his hand, delirious. 

Nux cursed under his breath, grinding against her. “Wanna make you come,” he said, almost a growl, and that was the beginning of the end. Dag cried out in ecstasy, and Slit crushed his mouth against hers to silence her, and Capable felt the waves of her orgasm crash over her from Nux’s fingers on her and his mouth on her neck.

Later, back in the Vault, Capable remembered Nux’s clear gaze, his reverent touch, and his restraint even in the face of his obvious desire, and cried for what she couldn’t keep but wanted desperately.


	3. v

v. watch

 The sands stretched out endlessly in every direction, shades of orange and dark brown where the dunes cast their shadows. Furiosa had briefly noted, earlier, that the desert here resembled the ocean of the Before Times, if everything orange were blue instead. That was nearly impossible to imagine. So much water, claimed by no one, enough to keep a boat bigger than the War Rig afloat.

 Capable kept her balance carefully, walking along the top of the Rig towards the aft cab, feeling numb. It was better than the bone-deep pain of loss, but not by much. At least she’d cried herself out. More tears would do nothing but waste water.

 She stepped into the cab, avoiding the ragged edges of the War Boys’ hasty welding, and moved to the back lookout post. The desert seemed to fly out from under the wheels of the Rig, whipping away into the distance as they drove. Capable set her chin on her arms and gazed out.

 A soft noise came from inside the cab behind her, barely audible over the wind and the wheels and the engines. Capable turned, alarmed, and saw a War Boy huddled just behind the partition. Her heart nearly stopped. It was Nux. Again.

 She’d been mostly sad at first, and afraid, when she recognised him chained to the feral Blood Bag, but when he burst into the cab from the lower hatch and attacked Furiosa, she’d felt new rage boil in her belly, and the sting of betrayal. She’d been even angrier at herself for stupidly thinking he could be anything like human, anything but the monsters Joe made to serve him. She’d almost screamed over Angharad’s protests of “no unnecessary killing.”

 Now, curled into a ball, his paint mostly worn off, he didn’t look like a monster anymore. He barely even looked like a War Boy. He looked like what he was, just a kid at the end of his half-life.

 “What are you doing here?” she asked, and he looked up. Her tone had come out much less forceful than she’d hoped it would, but on second thought it would probably be better not to put him on the defensive. He could still be dangerous.

 “He saw it all,” said Nux hoarsely. “My own Blood Bag, driving the rig that killed her.” He screwed his eyes shut and hit his head against the floor of the cab, again and again, as if trying to dash his own brains out.

 “Stop doing that,” murmured Capable, reaching out instinctively to hush him. He knocked his head against the floor a few more times, half-heartedly, and then stilled under her touch.

 “Three times the Gates were open to me,” he whispered.

 “What gates?” asked Capable, though she knew.

 "I was awaited in Valhalla. They were calling my name,” he said, and choked as if he was about to cry. “I should be walking with the Immortan, McFeasting with the heroes of my time-!"

  _None of us deserved what Joe gave us, and none of us were truly what he made us_ , thought Capable. She sighed and lay down next to him on the hard steel floor.

"I'd say it was your manifest destiny not to,” she said, and he stared at her, unbelieving, his bright blue eyes dull and miserable.

 “I thought I was being spared for something great,” he continued, as if he hadn’t heard her. “I got to drive a pursuit vehicle.” He seemed proud of this. “For a while even Larry and Barry stopped chewin’ on my windpipe.”

 “Who're Larry and Barry?” she asked. Nux gestured to his shoulder, and Capable winced to see the two growths there. The last time she’d seen him, maybe a hundred days ago, they’d been nothing but tiny lumps under his skin.

“My mates. Larry and Barry. If they don't get me, the Night Fevers will,” he said. He’d tattooed or drawn smiling faces on them, grotesquely almost cute.

 Capable reached out, slowly, and brushed her fingers and then thumb against his lower lip, feeling his old scars under her finger. He had more now, above his cheekbones, and a massive ornate V8 engine block carved into his chest, but his lip markings were familiar to her. She knew how they felt against her own lips.

 And then Nux looked at her, really looked at her, seeing past her bright red hair and her filmy white clothing that marked her as a Wife, a breeder. He slowly reached out, smoothed her flyaway hair back from her face.

 Capable could see the exact moment when Nux realized, connecting what he’d seen of her face and her fingers on his lips to the woman in front of him. He scrambled backwards in shock, accidentally tearing a few strands of her hair out in his haste.

 “But you’re a Wife! The Immortan’s Wife!” he croaked. “I thought the Wives were--”

 “--just things? Slaves? Willing?” said Capable, cutting him off. “Now you know. We  aren’t his.” She had to steel herself before she spoke Angharad's words, “We are _not_ things.”

 Nux sat up slowly, staring at her, his eyes lingering on her hair falling in braids over her shoulders. “You chose me, though,” he said, wary. “You wanted me.” Capable nodded mutely, watching him turn the implications over in his mind. “Did you not want him?” The question spilled unbidden out of Nux, and he looked like he wished he hadn’t asked it.

 “None of us wanted him,” she said. “He never even asked my name, like you did.”

 “I still want to know it,” he said, and Capable felt her heart grow lighter as he smiled tentatively at her.

 “It’s Capable,” she said, and Nux came close to her again, touching her face gently, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip as she had done to him. She smiled at him,

 “Capable,” he said, and then he twisted his hands into her hair, and pulled her face to his and kissed her swiftly and rapturously. They both let out held breaths and Nux bumped his forehead against Capable’s, leaving a faint smudge of white paint. He squeezed his eyes shut and held her face in his hands. “So shiny. Shiny Capable.” Her name tasted good on his lips.

 It was more than a day later that they had another peaceful moment. Even after they'd eaten and drank, Nux still seemed on edge, expecting to hear faint strains from the Doof Rig at any moment. He kept trying to give Capable his food, and when she asked why, he said too much food made him weak and sleepy. That set off one of the Vuvalini, who spent ten minutes trying to explain metabolism to Nux. The engine metaphor seemed to work, and Nux grudgingly ate his greens and insects and drank his milk and water after that.

 Nux wandered away from the circle of Vuvalini after he ate, and Capable watched out of the corner of her eye as he clambered up the side of the Rig and settled down in the aft cab, positioning himself so he could lean back and see out the window at the same time. Night was falling, and the bright burnt orange of the desert was turning dark, almost blue-black. The shadows of the dunes lengthened like ink staining fabric, dripping down.

 Capable got up too, and went to find the fire blankets she knew were in the hold of the cab. She pulled out two, tossed them onto the cooling sand, and hopped back down to find Dag waiting for her.

 “Are you going to go to him?” asked the taller girl, twisting one of her tiny braids around one finger. Capable turned away from her, inexplicably abashed, and Dag grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Hey. Are you gonna?”

 “I--Is that okay? With you?” stammered Capable, and Dag softened.

 “Of course,” she said, and pulled Capable into her arms. "Hey, one of us got our war boy to defect. You should celebrate."

 "You're welcome to--" began Capable,  but Dag cut her off.

 "This is your night," she said. "You're free. No time limits, no shift changes, no sneaking." She pulled back and looked Capable in the eye, steadily. "You'll always have me. Always. But he's burning the candle at both ends now." Dag's eyes were bright with unshed tears, and Capable knew she was thinking about Slit.

 She leaned in and kissed Dag's cheek, softly, and Dag turned her face and pressed her lips to Capable's in return. It was a chaste kiss, but a sweet one.

 It was difficult to climb the side of the Rig while holding blankets, but Capable got all the way up eventually. She padded along the top of the tanker, balancing carefully even though it wasn’t moving. Nux looked up at her as she got into the cab.

 “What’re those?” he asked, peering at the folded blankets. “Tiny mattresses? I don’t think I can lay down on those...”

 Capable laughed, surprised. “They’re blankets,” she said, and unfolded one. Nux gaped. “We can sit on one and put the other one over us, to keep warm. How have you never seen one before? These ones came from the rig.”

 “I’m not Rig Crew,” said Nux haughtily, getting up so she could spread the blanket on the floor of the cab. “I’m a  Driver and a Black Thumb. I don’t know about no stinkin’ War Rig things.” He subsided a little. “I do know about War Rig things though. That’s just how we tease the War Rig crews.”

 “There’s more than just Furiosa’s crew?” asked Capable, sitting down against the side of the cab. Nux sat down next to her and let her nestle against his side.

 “There’re two crews for each rig, so four,” said Nux. “But one Imperator is the chief of each rig, so only two Imperators. And Furiosa is--was the higher ranked.” He went quiet then, and Capable wondered what he was thinking about as he stared out of the cab at the darkening sky.

 “If I was an Imperator,” he said after a while, “I woulda helped you too.”

 Capable leaned her head against his chest, and felt him press his lips to her hair and breathe in.

 “I think I love you," she said quietly,  her cheek against the V8 engine block.

 "I dunno what a 'love' is," said Nux dolefully,  and Capable burst out laughing,  joyfully, loud enough to echo across the huge open desert. Their companions on the ground looked up briefly, and the old women murmured in approval, although neither Nux nor Capable could hear them.

 "It means..." began Capable, "it means I think you're shiny and chrome, and if I was an Imperator and you were the Wife, I would help you too."  She got up on her knees and straddled his lap, and Nux's arms came up around her as she leaned in and kissed him gently. "And it also means--that," she murmured against his lips.

 Nux kissed her again, stroked her back, and then pressed his forehead against hers like the Vuvalini did. "Then I love you, too," he said, and they both laughed softly.

 Capable undid her braids and her hair fell loose around them, long enough to brush Nux's chest. The lamplight filtered through her curtain of red, dyeing their skin ruddy, just bright enough to spark twin flames in Nux's blue eyes as he looked at her. The hunger there didn't scare her anymore.

 She let him pull open her top and kiss her bare breasts, her head falling back as he suckled at first one and then the other, his callused hands almost fever-hot against her skin. He was hard, she could tell, his erection straining against his pants. But he made no move to open them or even touch himself,  seeming to prefer to touch her instead. Finally she pushed him back gently,  and he gazed up at her, confused and aroused, his eyes bright.

 "I want you in me," she whispered, and he panted a little at that.

 "Yeah," he said softly, and brought his hand to the apex of her thighs, brushing gently over her clit through the fabric. "Not yet though, let me--" and he pushed her back until she sat facing him on the blanket, her legs splayed open to him. He moved forward, slightly over her, and he pushed the cloth aside and his fingers on her cunt, just shy of too soft, made her buck her hips into his hand. "So chrome like this. Capable."

 "Come on, touch me," she breathed, and he- was that a growl? Capable's mind floated away a little bit as he thrust two fingers into her, bearing her down to the blanket and rising over her.

 "Gonna make you come before I get in you," he said roughly,  and he was as good as his word, working her to the brink with his fingers twice before she came hard, raking her nails down his back and gasping.  He drew his fingers out of her, slowly, and she smiled when he brought them to his lips and licked them.

 “Nux, please,” she  whispered, and he kissed her again, quickly before rolling off her, laying back on the blanket and undoing the buckles on his pants. She reached out and traced her fingers along the lines of his V8 engine scar, down the middle of his stomach, and to his cock, slick with precum. Nux watched her intently as she touched him, his breath hitching when she squeezed him.

 “Thought you wanted my cock in you,” he said teasingly, and she responded by straddling him, pressing her cunt against the underside of his cock. His hips jerked up into hers involuntarily, and he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ungh--you're so wet. S'good."

 Capable hummed in assent, lost the feeling of him sliding hard against her, the head of his cock almost pushing into her, his soft whines and disappointed panting when she rolled her hips forward again. His hands rested on her thighs, gripping tightly. Finally she rose up slightly, reached down to guide him into her, and the sounds he made as she sank down onto him were choked and desperate.

 "Capable--" he gasped, his blue eyes wide.

 "Nux," she breathed, and he thrust up into her, making her cry out.  He smelled of sweat and sand and paint and engine grease, and his mouth on hers was hot and frantic, trying to breathe her in.

 She rode him until her thighs ached and shook with every downward thrust, her body fever-hot with desire for him, her mind consumed with it. Dimly, she thought they must be making an indecent amount of noise, but the thought passed away as quickly as it had occurred to her. Nux and the sounds he made as he drove his cock into her, the taste of his skin, these were more important.

 Seeing that she was tiring, Nux pushed her away, withdrawing,  and laid her down where he had been, stroking her thighs and belly.

 "Is this good?" he asked, a little anxiously, and Capable smiled and pulled him on top of her, whimpering when the head of his cock pushed against her again, slipping against her wetness.

 "Really good," she said, rocking her hips down against him, and he slid into her easily and _fuck_ , his cock was rubbing up against something gloriously right inside her as he started moving. "Oh, Nux, please..."

 Nux pressed his forehead to hers, one hand tangled in her hair, his blue eyes wild. “Capable,” he repeated, his voice hoarse. “Fuck. You feel so fucking good.” He kissed her, his lips smiling against hers, and then he fucked her, steady and deep. And when she came apart in his arms again, her legs wrapped around his waist, he came too.

They lay there, entwined, as the air cooled around them and their breathing slowed together. Nux propped himself up against the cab wall, and Capable curled up to him, against his side.  As she drifted off to sleep, she felt Nux’s lips press against her hair, and the last thing she knew before sleep overtook her was Nux’s arm warm around her shoulders, and his voice: “You rest. I’ll keep watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Deleted Scene:  
> Nux and Capable climb off the rig at the end of first watch to find two amused Vuvalini who hand Capable a battered scrap of paper. It has a checklist written on it with five items, four of which have been checked off.  
> -obtains enthusiastic consent (checked)  
> -eats pussy (?)  
> -sincere declaration of love (checked)  
> -priorities in order- ladies first (checked)  
> -sticks around afterward (checked)  
> And at the bottom it says “4/5 not bad for a pup.” 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and thank you all for your patience! I haven't forgotten about any of my stories, don't worry. Sometimes it just takes me a while to crank stuff out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) This is my first time posting fanfic since, like, 2009. Let me know what you think!


End file.
